


Three

by 8style



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Internet Friends, M/M, Online Friends, Twitter AU, important news, jihan and wonon are platonic!!!, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8style/pseuds/8style
Summary: Soonyoung has an announcement, followed by girly screams and first meetings.~(jihan & wonon are platonic) This is a segment for my twitter au that you can find here: https://twitter.com/xuminghao_o/status/970089883728531456?s=21 please read that first! (i’m also terribly sorry but this is unchecked for grammar or spelling mistakes)





	1. Soonyoung’s annoucement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sho aka @xuminghao_o here! This story is a segment from my haoshua social media au on twitter... you can find it here (copy and paste this link sorry lol) https://twitter.com/xuminghao_o/status/970089883728531456?s=21  
> but anyways... thank you for reading! I hope this is sappy enough for you hehehehh don’t hesitate to leave a comment ^^

“Sunday morning rain is falling~” Joshua chirps earning wheezed laughter from Hansol’s mouth. With Joshua’s fingers tangled in his blonde curls, Hansol lays his head on his stomach with closed eyes and a toothy smile.

Joshua’s phone rests on the pillow next to his head, Jeonghan’s uneven giggles crackle through the speaker. Soonyoung is on the floor, cross legged and helping himself to a bag of hot cheetos. All four of them laughing and joking the best they can.

This is a common occurrence, seeing the people he can while his other internet friends are stuck behind a screen.

Sometimes he’ll be over at Soonyoung’s apartment chugging apple juice straight from the bottle as Chan tells them about his day over the phone; or at Hansol’s playing some new video game while Wonwoo guides them along through the headset.

He hopes he can see them in person someday, he felt so much joy seeing Chan and Soonyoung finally meet two weeks back. Witnessing both of their blushed cheeks and wide grins through his phone made him tear up— but he wouldn’t admit that.

He’s been Jeonghan’s friend for so long, too long for him not to be able to at least give him a handshake. Yet, he ignores the hint of sadness in his gut every time the facetime connects. If only he wasn’t struggling with every measling paycheck, being an adult is harder than he thought.

“Hey, Soonyoung said that he has to tell you both something.” Jeonghan’s voice breaks up the laughter, his tone immediately making Joshua squint up at the ceiling. He sits up, ignoring Hansol’s grumbling as he’s shoved to the side of the bed, and picks up his phone.

“What do you mean?” Joshua asks, looking Jeonghan in the face. The facetime quality is trash but he can still see the mischievous grin playing on his lips.

“I don’t know ask him!” Jeonghan _cackles_ , flicking a stray strand of brown hair out of his eyes. He’s laying down on his bed as well, Joshua can see his legs crossed and swinging in the air. He’s definitely up to something.

“Soonie…” Joshua turns to the younger sitting on the floor, who now is cracking open a tub of double chocolate ice cream. Soonyoung freezes, gaze slowly lifting to meet Joshua’s. Hansol’s paying attention now, scrambling over to lay on Joshua’s knees and closer to Soonyoung.

“God everyone is looking at me I feel so targeted but, uh,” Soonyoung starts, setting down the ice cream and reaching behind his back into his pockets. “So, how long have you and Jeonghan been friends?”

“Three long years of suffering.” Joshua rolls his eyes, fighting a grin when Jeonghan protests on the other line.

“Mhm… and Hansol how long have you and Wonwoo been friends?” Soonyoung continues, voice pitching higher. Joshua can feel Hansol’s hands squeeze on his knees, trying to peer at what Soonyoung has in his hands.

“Three years… he experienced my awkward edgy phase.” Hansol cringes, sucking in a quick breath.

“Wonwoo is still in his edgy phase…” Jeonghan mutters, making Joshua giggle and cover up the speaker.

“Alright that’s not the point but the point is that three is a significant number right? That’s how long I’ve known Channie, too.” Soonyoung announces looking a lot more serious and finally drawing his hands out in front of him.

“We get it you’re in love, now what does this have to do with Jeonghan and Wonwoo?” Hansol sighs, propping up his head with hand.

Soonyoung goes quiet for a moment, it’s like everyone collectively holds their breath when he flashes three slips of paper. Joshua’s eyes aren’t the best but he can clearly see the bright red lettering read “SEOUL”.

“Oh my god, You’re fucking kidding me.” Hansol breaks the silence, hand flying from his chin to slap over his mouth. Joshua feels his stomach drop, hands shaking already and threatening to drop his phone.

“Hansol, Josh, we’re going to Seoul for three weeks!” Soonyoung cheers, shaking the plane tickets in his trembling fingers. The brightest smile spreads across his face— which is saying something because Soonyoung is always filled with brightness.

Jeonghan squeals on the phone, the audio not doing his emotions justice. Hansol even jumps to his feet and bounces like a child who just got a toy. A chant of “ _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ ” coming out of his mouth in bursts.

It feels like it’s not real, Soonyoung flapping the tickets around like bird wings and now Hansol tackling him in a hug. It’s too surreal, too good to be true. His cheeks feel hot and his palms are more than sweating, he breathes out.

“Really?” Joshua speaks, voice coming out broken and he now registers that the hot feeling on his cheeks are tears. But good tears, ones that are from happiness.

This alerts Hansol and Soonyoung, they both snap their heads in his direction breaking apart from the hug. Hansol climbs back on the bed and grabs Joshua’s free hand and squeezes as comfort.

“Yes, really, can you believe it, Shua?” Jeonghan calls from the phone, Joshua looks at the screen. Even with the bad quality he can see that Jeonghan’s face is also wet with tears and that sets him into sobs.

“This is so amazing, I’ve wanted to meet them for so long. I can’t believe it, fuck, thank you so much, Soonyoung.” Joshua drops the phone to wipe tears from his eyes, it lands with a soft thud on the pillow and Jeonghan’s sugary laughter sounds again.

This is more than amazing, all those hours of skype, thousands of texts, all coming to life. He’s never thought being able to see Jeonghan, Wonwoo, or Chan would be a reality but now that it is? The feeling is indescribable.

“No… I didn’t buy the tickets- Jeonghan did.” Soonyoung admits, joining Hansol on the bed and leaning into his shoulder.

“WHAT?” Joshua stills, eyes bugging out of his head. He wastes no time at dropping Hansol’s hand to gather the phone into both of his.

“You did WHAT? How? Who? What the- you’re as broke as me how did you…?” He stutters and stumbles over his words but Jeonghan understands, his eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles.

“Yeah, calling me broke, I feel the love,” Jeonghan counters only to get a pointed stare in return, “No, but, I saved money from my paychecks- even if it was five dollars it was just something.”

“You’re the best person in the world I could just kiss you right now, I’ll figure out a way to pay you back.” Joshua  
stammers, choking up again as Hansol laughs at him for the upteenth time that night.

“Ew don’t kiss me I’ll get cooties, the only person you’re kissing is Minghao.” Jeonghan says with a wink making Joshua almost drop his phone for the second time.

“FUCK! MINGHAO! Oh my god do you think there is a chance of me meeting him? I’m really gonna die.” Joshua calmly hands the phone to Hansol before plucking the pillow beside him and promptly screaming into it.

When he’s finished yelling, he rubs his eyes only to see Hansol making a double chin to show Jeonghan and he sighs once more.

“Hm, yeah, you probably will since he wants to keep talking to you… he did send you 500$ without a genuine reason. I think that’s code for I-want-to-suck-your-dick.” Jeonghan shouts, then begins calling Hansol a string of insults at his less than admirable double chin.

“Okay! That’s enough for today!” Soonyoung snatches the phone away from Hansol to hand it back to its owner.

“Wait.. we still haven’t told Wonwoo- Chan has known since the beginning, he’s just amazing at keeping secrets.” Jeonghan says, catching Joshua’s attention.

“I’m gonna slap Chan when we get to Korea.”

——

“Hey, Wonwoo.” Hansol talks into his phone later that night, Soonyoung and Joshua sitting around him on the bed. They can hear a muffled reply and Hansol’s eyebrows raise.

“So, this isn’t really _thaaaat_ interesting but Me, Soonyoung, and Joshua are coming to Korea. It’s really not a big deal but-“ Hansol teases only to be interrupted by the highest pitched scream he’s ever heard. It’s so loud that he actually has to hold the phone away from his ear so his eardrums don’t damage.

Even Joshua and Soonyoung can clearly hear it; and the fact that it’s coming from _Wonwoo_ — who has a voice deeper than any ocean— makes them both break out into uncontrollable laughter. 

 


	2. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see you.”
> 
> “You can see me?”
> 
> “Yeah, I can. I’m about to vault over this baby stroller to get to you. Excuse me ma’am can you move?”
> 
> Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Hansol, Soonyoung, and Chan meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back with another written part to my Haoshua AU on twitter! please read that first !!! my @ is xuminghao_o and i’ve posted the link in the first chapter. This is just a chapter of Jeonghan and Joshua meeting because i’m trash and wanted to write it!!!! kind of got carried away but who cares~~~ and yeah yeah blah blah not checked for mistakes oh well

“I’m so tired. I’m so tired. Why do my bones hurt? I’m nineteen!” Hansol fusses beside him, stretching out the best he can in the airplane seat. It’s quiet except for his tiny grunts of dissatisfaction, the other passengers absorbed in their own little worlds, Soonyoung is already asleep and close to drooling on Joshua’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why Soon insisted on having the window seat if he was going to fall asleep an hour into this flight.” Joshua sighs, nudging his shoulder until Soonyoung’s neck rolls forward off of him and his light snores get a bit louder.

“Well, we land in thirty minutes anyways. I didn’t think the flight would be this unbearable.” Hansol whines, running a hand through his hair and groaning when it gets caught on a tangle.

He’s right, it’s been more than unbearable. Since Jeonghan is not a rich millionaire, he couldn’t afford one way 1000$+ tickets and opted to buy connecting flights. Yet, Joshua isn’t complaining about that, he’s grateful if anything— but what he is complaining about is nearly everything else. But, Hey, it’s okay to complain as long as you don’t take it out on others.

Not only did Soonyoung steal the window seat, on the connecting flight in Tennessee he almost made everyone late for the flight. Running around the airport with shouts of “YEEHAW!” and waiting thirty minutes for nasty airport chili that he scarfed down in under ten seconds. And not just that either, this flight alone has gone on for too long.

The plane experiences turbulence from time to time, which is normal, he keeps telling Hansol that but that doesn’t save him from Hansol’s fingers digging into his thigh when the plane slightly bumps. Hansol’s even had to use his inhaler several times. Then, Joshua’s sob story continues, he ordered the most alcoholic drink he could get on this plane only to have it knocked out of his hand and all over his shirt when Hansol freaked out once more.

And, _and_ , this evil child behind him thinks it’s a great idea to kick Joshua’s seat every five seconds. Tiny giggles and the squeak of the reclining chair being repeatedly kicked tormented him for hours. When he tried to turn around and tell the kid to stop, meeting narrowed blue eyes and wisps of thin blonde hair, the kid only smiled and did it harder. His mom didn’t even spare a glance, only tapping away obnoxiously on her laptop.

Thankfully, the little boy had conked out just like Soonyoung a couple minutes ago. Joshua was so close to crying out of happiness, Hansol thought he was scared too and puffed his inhaler straight into his eyes which did not help.

After enough gritting his teeth at the events he’s had to deal with in the past thirteen hours, he lays backs into the chair. It’s surprisingly comfortable when baby satan isn’t kicking it.

 _Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_ , followed by evil laughter.

Nevermind. 

He was about to peer through the gap in his and Soonyoung’s seat to give the child’s mother a piece of his mind when a familiar ding erupted from the airplane intercom.

“Hello Passengers, We will be landing shortly. Please, remain seated and buckle up your seatbelts. Thank you.” A monotone female voice drones and repeats in a few different languages just as the SEATBELT ON button flashes to life above him.

“Fucking finally.” Hansol sighs, only tightening his seat belt that he refused to take off earlier. Joshua chuckles to himself as he buckles his across his lap.

With Soonyoung’s head awkwardly dropping to where his chin touches his chest in his sleep, Joshua can easily look over out of the window. He smiles seeing the city’s lights and bustling streets even from hundreds of feet up.

In that moment, it dawns on him that he’s going to be meeting Jeonghan, Chan, and Wonwoo for the first time in only a matter of minutes. He sighs once more, but this time in happiness as he lays back onto his seat and lets his eyes roll shut. That kid is still kicking the back of his seat but at this point he doesn’t mind it.

 

 

After a few bumps and turns— and Hansol audibly screaming— they land. Soonyoung is poked awake and swats at Joshua’s hand. Passengers in the front of the plane are already standing and getting their carry on luggage from the overhead compartments, so he knows it will be a bit before they can get off the plane.

Even though he’s made fun of Hansol for the past hour, he reaches out and grabs his shaking hand. Hansol immediately intertwines their fingers silently and squeezing as a thank you for calming him down. It’s nice.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re off the plane. Hansol is a lot less shaken up and Soonyoung is still groggy, but just as excited as the rest of them.

“Where are you?” Jeonghan’s voice coming from Joshua’s phone speaker alerts him that, yes, this is really happening.

In all of those three years of being Jeonghan’s friend, he never thought they would meet. Yet, right now he can hear Wonwoo’s panicked muttering and Chan’s happy squeals over the line— his chest feels warm.

“Nearing baggage claim, we still have to go through custo-“ Joshua presses the cold phone to his ear, tugging Hansol’s hand along through the masses of crowd as Soonyoung trudges close behind them.

“I don’t care, we’re going to baggage claim right now.” Jeonghan cuts him off but Joshua is nowhere near mad, he only smiles even wider. Soonyoung is quickly livening up, Joshua thinks it’s from the dings of text notifications coming from his phone that is likely from Chan. Even Hansol dropped his hand to text rapidly on his phone, thumbs moving faster than he’s ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan whispers and if Joshua wasn’t listening so intently he wouldn’t have heard it over the airport’s commotion, “I see you.”

Joshua stops, conveniently right next to the whirling machine that holds luggage. He’s also so grateful he’s bilingual because the English on the screens switch to Korean too fast for his eyes to adjust. He holds his breath when he reads “Baggage Claim,” on the sign.

“You do?” Joshua asks nervously pulling a text absorbed Soonyoung out of the way of getting hit by an incoming luggage cart. Once he’s got Soonyoung and Hansol behind his back and pushed near the wall like a mother duck hiding her ducklings from danger, he looks around.

He can’t see Jeonghan out of all the forgiven faces and crowds, he tries his hardest not to stomp his foot in protest.

“Yes! I’m about to vault myself over this woman’s baby stroller. _Excuse me ma’am can you move?_ ” Jeonghan says, voice higher pitched from stress, and that’s when he can see a bright pink stroller.

She gives a scowl and scoots away, and Joshua almost shits himself because those aren’t strangers those are his best fucking friends fifty feet away from him. He taps end on the call and slips his phone into his pocket, kicking Hansol and Soonyoung to get them to look up from their texts.

Hansol shrieks, getting Wonwoo to nearly drop his phone even across the airport and Soonyoung- and Soonyoung is already catapulting himself into Chan’s arms after taking off like a bat out of Hell. When Joshua can hear Chan’s bubbly laughter in person it really sinks in. Joshua is stunned watching Chan being twirled around in Soonyoung’s deathgrip with the largest grin on his face it has to hurt his cheeks.

His eyes roam back to Wonwoo, who’s now a lot closer than before causing Hansol to drop his bag and rush over to him, hugging him and getting so excited he actually picks him up— which should be a talent because Wonwoo is six-fucking-foot-one.

And then, there’s Jeonghan. He’s still holding the phone to his ear even the call has been ended for minutes, frozen in his step. His eyes are all wide and zoned in on Joshua, which makes him break out into a giggle.

Stepping over Hansol and Wonwoo, who collapsed onto the floor in laughter after Hansol couldn’t support his weight for too long, he walks up to Jeonghan.

“Hi.” He says, bouncing on the pads of his feet now only a few feet away from Jeonghan. He’s a lot prettier in person, his selfies don’t really capture all of his beauty. He’s got these big brown eyes with thick eyelashes, high cheekbones, and cherry stained lips agape in shock.

“Hi.” Jeonghan replies finally, tucking the phone away in his pocket. There’s few moments when he just stands there, like a statue, but Joshua’s lips quirk up into a smile— that’s when the frozen spell ends and he lunges forward, arms coming around Joshua’s waist.

There isn’t romantic twirling like Soonyoung and Chan or expert amounts of strength like Hansol and Wonwoo with their hug but it’s just as genuine— and Jeonghan doesn’t let go.

His grip only tightens as he ducks his head in the crook of Joshua’s neck, mumbling something muffled by his skin. Joshua laughs, his arms tucking underneath Jeonghan’s while he’s embraced. They teeter totter on their toes in a small circle, and actually, Joshua swears his feet lift off the ground for a split second.

Jeonghan smells so good, like strawberries and vanilla and wafts of it hit him as soft brown hair tickles his nose. It feels so nice to finally hug his friend, something he couldn’t do because of distance- now the only distance between them is a hair’s gap.

The thing is.. Jeonghan is so warm. Not just his body heat but him in general. His smile, his laugh, the way he’s clinging onto Joshua. It’s just too good to be true and Joshua squeezes even tighter.

“You smell good.” Jeonghan utters finally after a few minutes, chin now resting on Joshua’s shoulder. People walking by give them looks but he could care less.

“You smell good, too.” Joshua murmurs and tries to ignore the stinging in his eyes, but ultimately fails when he hears Jeonghan sniffle.

“You big baby, you’re crying?” Joshua breathes out when they finally break apart, and Jeonghan still doesn’t let go. He immediately swings an arm around Joshua’s shoulders as they walk back to the baggage claim.

“Act like you’re not. I can see the tears, Shua.” Jeonghan claims wistfully, eyes crinkled and teeth shown in a grin. Then it’s Joshua’s turn to freeze, stopping in his tracks only a couple feet away from everyone else.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan says frantically, his fingers on Joshua’s shoulder tightening.

“Nothing. Just. Ohmygod- I’m such a soft idiot I never thought I’d hear you call me Shua in person.” Joshua whispers and Jeonghan plays like he didn’t hear him- when he clearly did- just to hear him say it twice.

“Leave me alone, I did not come here to be tormented.” Joshua groans trying to break free from Jeonghan’s hold to no avail.

“You’d come here for that or not, soft Shua.” Jeonghan cooes, walking again and putting too much emphasis on ‘Shua’ for Joshua’s liking.

“Yeah, yeah, best friends for life and all the jazz.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan laughs and holds out his free hand, pointing out his pinky and wiggling it around, “We can finally do the pinky promise!”

“And you call me soft, okay.” Joshua links his pinky around Jeonghan’s and tugs a bit, making Jeonghan squeal and call him a curse word. Just how it should be.

“Best friends for life?” Jeonghan questions, pinky still wrapped around Joshua’s.

Joshua takes a second to glance over to his other friends. Wonwoo is still sitting on the floor now with Hansol’s luggage beside him as Hansol sits on it, both of them amerced on their phones playing a video game together. (Joshua can only tell it’s video game from the rapid thumb tapping and the way Hansol keeps kneeing Wonwoo when he shouts in victory.)

And at how Chan is wiping away the ever-flowing tears from Soonyoung’s face gently, with so much love and admiration it almost makes Joshua sick. He has to look away when the younger gets on his tippy toes to give Soonyoung a deep kiss. But he’s _happy_ for them, even if their PDA is straight out of a romance movie. 

Joshua turns back to see Jeonghan tapping his foot in mock distaste waiting for Joshua’s answer. Cheeks damp and eyelashes clumped and wet, Jeonghan still looks amazing. Joshua rolls his eyes.

“For life, my brotha.” Joshua responds in english with another toothy smile. He effectively ruins the sentimental moment and Jeonghan untangles his pinky from his faster than light.

“You’re such a nerd— anyways, LET’S GET SOME DRINKS! AND FOOD! WOOOOO!” Jeonghan pumps his fist in the air and hollers, and even more people stare at them but of course Jeonghan isn’t phased. Joshua sheepishly waves off the stares as he’s tugged over to the rest of them.

Within minutes, they’ve got their luggage and are out of the airport hailing a taxi. They have to pay extra for one that will hold more than five people but he doesn’t even mind because everyone looks so happy, the sickeningly soft feelings returns.

Wonwoo and Hansol are chanting, “Noodles! Noodles! Noodles” over and over again like little kids in the middle seat. Jeonghan is beside him posting way too many tweets about the whole experience and even a few about Junhui’s dick. Soonyoung and Chan _definitely_ too quiet and when Joshua sneaks a glance at the backseat he wishes he hadn’t because they are also _definitely_ sucking faces. He shivers and takes a second to pick up his phone.

Two New Texts From: Xu Fucking Minghao  
\- Hey, did you land safely?  
\- I'm thinking about you

Joshua screams into his hand to muffle it and tries to ignore how he can feel heat rush to his cheeks. Jeonghan steals a look at his screen, and winks at him, earning a shove to the side.

Text to Xu Fucking Minghao From: Joshua  
\- yeah i landed!  
\- i’m thinking about you too… looking forward to sunday! <3

After nearly three minutes of deciding whether or not to add a heart emoticon, Jeonghan presses send for him and Joshua squeaks and chucks his phone accidentally into the backseat. It hits someone’s head with a _thunk_ and Chan starts swearing followed by Soonyoung’s amused giggles.

Joshua thinks these next three weeks are going to be the best of his life.

 

 

 


	3. Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua’s eyes scan over the text once, twice, and three times. Minghao is standing right outside the front door.

“Jeonghan- Han- Uh- HANNIE!” Joshua sputters, swatting away the hands that guide tweezers a bit too close to his eye. His outburst gets a few giggles from the couch where Hansol is laying across Wonwoo’s lap. As Wonwoo cards his fingers through Hansol’s blonde curls, Soonyoung leans over the armrest to drop grapes into his open mouth. Chan grunts obnoxiously over losing a round of mario kart on Hansol’s left with a scowl.

“Ok, shush. You’re the one who asked me to pluck your unibrow in the first place, ugly.” Jeonghan hisses childishly, squishing Joshua’s cheeks just to piss him off.

His friends are _annoying_ and _dumb_ but seeing them in real life for the past few days has been a dream.

“You went over it like seventeen times, I’ll be surprised if my eyebrows aren’t bald by now.” Joshua mutters back as Jeonghan hands him a handheld mirror. The skin is a bit red but overall his eyebrows haven’t looked this good since he got them threaded a few months back. He grins dopily at his reflection before Jeonghan snatches the mirror from his grip.

“See? Looks good. You should be kissing my feet right now.” He says slipping the tweezers back into the beauty box on the counter. Joshua’s legs hang off the ledge until he hops off the same counter, squinting at Jeonghan.

“Thank you, but no thanks. I rather lick a toad than go near anyone’s feet.” Joshua teases only to have Jeonghan double over in a fit of laughter. After Joshua taps his foot and cross his arms, Jeonghan finally collects himself— not before wiping a tear from his eye.

“It’s not that funny.”

“Okay, but get this, It is,” Jeonghan cocks an eyebrow, “It is when you told me, to my face, that you would suck on Minghao’s toes. Did you not?”

“I didn’t!” Joshua’s eyes bug, his foot tapping a bit faster. He was 90% sure he didn’t say that, but he’s been black out drunk twice since he landed in Korea, so the 10% lingers. “I didn’t. I did not! Jeonghan! Stop!!”

“Our Joshua is a freak! Did you not?!” Jeonghan exclaims over Joshua’s babbling with a smile.

“No, I didn’t…” Joshua states calmly only to sigh when a memory— that he should’ve suppressed harder- twitches in his recollection.

He’s in the club, music so loud he can feel the bass in his chest. He’s lost count of how many shots he’s had at his point, all he knows is that he’s cold and Jeonghan is really, really warm. He clings underneath his friend’s arm, mumbling incoherently until he flat out shouts.

“WOULD I SUCK MINGHAO’S TOES? OH! _OhHOHOHOHO_! I WOULD IN A HEARTBEAT! SUDDENLY, I MAJOR IN TOE SUCKING! AND! AND I MINOR IN TOE LICKING!!” Joshua yells loud enough to make an even more intoxicated Jeonghan flinch. A few people passing by their table glance in his direction.

He doesn’t know exactly why he decided to scream about his toe sucking fantasies but, frankly, he really doesn’t want to know. Joshua shivers at the thought.

“Maybe I did say I wanted to suck his toes, you’ve said that and _worse_ about Junhui, so who’s the real freak here?” Joshua proudly walks past Jeonghan at this, plopping down on the couch in between Hansol’s feet and a grumpy Chan.

“You’re a furry.” Jeonghan follows him, taking a seat on the free armrest and taunting Joshua with a pointed finger.

“I’m NOT a furry.” Joshua whines, sinking further into the couch cushions in an attempt to hide from the teasing.

“You say you aren’t but when you left your tumblr logged in on my laptop I saw-“ Jeonghan begins only to be cut off by Chan’s annoyed squeal when he ruffles his hair.

For once he’s happy Jeonghan messes with Chan.

“What’s this talk about furries?” Wonwoo speaks up, now flicking through tv channels at a fraction of a second.

“Nothing, just that Joshua said he didn’t say he’d suck Minghao’s toes when he TOTALLY did.” Jeonghan answers before Joshua can shut him down, resulting in a long drawn out groan of defeat.

“What’s that gotta do with furries?” Hansol decides it’s time for him to chime in now, making Joshua groan even louder.

“Speaking of Minghao, isn’t your date soon?!” Chan interrupts with fake enthusiasm, probably to get the topic of furries far away from his _normie_ ears.

“Uh.. Yeah? He said he left like twenty minutes ago.” Joshua talks softly now that the commotion has died down.

“He should be here any minute now- are you nervous?” Soonyoung sing-songs before chomping down on a handful of grapes. Joshua tries to ignore the twist in his gut at his words.

“No…” Joshua fails at hiding his emotion, it must be obvious at how Chan’s eyebrows furrow in pity when he looks at him. He avoids Chan’s eyes to stare at the ceiling, suddenly very aware of how he seems to be on edge.

It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything- meeting one of your idols in person after basically falling in love with them over the course of being a stan? Yeah, definitely not nerve wracking at all!

“Aw, Shua is nervous? Cute.” Jeonghan hums, crossing his legs and squishing Chan on the couch for more room to stretch out.

“No- I-“ Joshua gets ready to tell Jeonghan to fuck off but a sharp _ding_ from his phone on the coffee table shuts him up. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t scramble to grab his phone quicker than any distance he’s ever run. 

Once he reads the notification his heart drops into his stomach, he lets out a shriek in the process.

“Hah, looks like you don’t have time to be nervous! He’s around the corner.” Soonyoung, who got up just to read over his shoulder, cackles into Joshua’s ear.

New Text From: Xu Fucking Minghao  
— hey i’m right around the corner for parking but is it okay if i ring the doorbell??

Joshua ignores Soonyoung and immediately responds with fast thumbs.

Text To: Xu Fucking Minghao  
— yeah! that’s fine! jeonghan’s house is the one with the red door

Text From: Xu Fucking Minghao  
— ok ^^ see u in like a minute

After reading Minghao’s last text it takes everything in Joshua’s being not to chuck his phone at the wall. He’s wanted to meet Minghao for so long and he can’t fathom that’s it’s actually happening, let alone it being a date.

He internally tells his nerves to ‘piss off you anxiety enablers’ because he doesn’t deserve to be stressed right now, _especially_ right now. 

“Damn. Okay. Really gonna meet Minghao, that’s- that’s a lot. Okay! Okay! Wow!” Joshua paces around in a circle, cupping his cheeks after tucking his phone into his pocket.

“Hey, Can you move? You’re blocking the TV.” Wonwoo asks only to get thwacked in the chest by Jeonghan’s open hand. He sputters and coughs out something along of the lines of ‘ _You_   _buttgoblin, he was in the way!_ ’

Jeonghan brushes him off with no other thought than to walk up to Joshua. He plucks a hand from his face and drags Joshua to the corner of the room so Wonwoo’s complaining would cease.

“Ight. I know I bully you a lot but…” Jeonghan takes both of his hands in his own and squeezes to get Joshua to look him in the eyes. It works, Joshua is almost shocked at the amount of sincerity that Jeonghan displays out of nowhere, but he’s not taking it for granted.

“Listen to me. Don’t be scared to be yourself, after all Minghao is talking to you... not a dulled down version of Joshua. Laugh at all his jokes, even if they suck, and see if you can through in some compliments too.” Jeonghan lectures with a much softer tone, Joshua nods along.

“Don’t be too nervous, Okay? Minghao is gonna love you- as if he doesn’t already!” Jeonghan finishes his little pep talk by pinching Joshua’s cheek. Of course, it wouldn’t be like Jeonghan not to distract you from how much he cares with something else.

Joshua’s getting ready to thank him until the doorbell makes him nearly jump out of his skin. A wave of panic washes over him as he glances at the front door.

This is it. This is really happening. Xu Minghao is standing right outside that very door, not even fifteen feet away from him, to take him on a DATE. How is he supposed to breathe properly? He wonders if he should grab his inhaler but Jeonghan is already pushing him towards the door.

“Wait, does my outfit look okay?” Joshua stammers helplessly as Jeonghan slings his bag over his shoulder for him. He’s starting to worry if the fishnets under his ripped jeans were a bit much, they did match the red turtleneck however. Jeonghan was the one who told him to wear it anyways, paired with the jeans that ‘made his ass look scrumptious’.

“Hell yeah! Shua lookin’ sexy.” Jeonghan hoots happily, still nudging him towards the door. Joshua feels himself going pale.

“What about my makeup-“

“It looks fineeeee.” Jeonghan cooes, smoothing his hand down the side of Joshua’s hair. He gets pat on the back twice and a ‘goodluck’ whispered in his ear before Jeonghan disappears back into the living room.

His feet are nearly glued to the ground, even his hands are twitching. How is he supposed to remain calm right now? He gets on his tiptoes to look through the peephole and almost collapses at the sight.

Even though it’s a fisheye lens- he can see just how good Minghao looks. Tight fitting black jeans hug his small thighs, a gucci shirt _of course_ , a leather jacket that makes Joshua’s heart skip a beat, and a thick black choker. A CHOKER? A choker. It’s like Minghao’s trying to kill him. 

He backs away from the door when Minghao knocks once more. Someone that sounds like Hansol shouts, “GO GET HIM TIGER!” and he knows he can’t chicken out anymore.

With a shaky breath and a tug on his sweater collar, he twists the door open.

Minghao smiles immediately, so bright and sweet it makes Joshua nearly faint. He knew Minghao was a model but he didn’t know he’d be this ethereal in person. He’s proud of himself already for not falling to his knees at this point.

Joshua’s hand is still stuck on the door handle, he can’t help but be awestruck. When he gets to look Minghao straight in his eyes he has to hold in a gasp. They’re so big and brown, he’s always had a soft spot for brown eyes but this intensified it more than 100%.

“God— CAN YOU BOTH STOP STARING AT EACHOTHER AND SAY HI?!” A voice interrupts the moment of calm and Joshua doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Jeonghan.

Minghao’s eyebrows shoot up before he starts giggling, at that Joshua thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard in his life— and he sings in a choir.

“Hi.” Joshua mumbles without registering, dropping the deathgrip he had on the door handle and stepping a bit closer.

“Hey.” Minghao finishes with laugh, hiding his smile behind his hand. One thought repeats through Joshua’s head, _‘He’s so cute. He’s so fucking cute. And Huggable. I’m gonna do it.’  
_

The internal shakiness to Joshua’s nerves fades away just like that and before he knows it he lurches forward and wraps both of his arms around Minghao. The other hugs back instantly, looping his arms around Joshua’s waist.

Joshua’s chin rests on his shoulder, shutting his eyes. He’s pretty sure his fingers are still shaking but that’s the last thing on his mind because he can feel Minghao’s heartbeat against his- even through the layers of clothes. It’s beating _so fast_ he might be a little worried.

Maybe he wasn’t the only person that was nervous, he huffs out a laugh.

“What’s funny?” Minghao says with no signs of letting go. Joshua almost dies because he can feel Minghao’s warm breath on the exposed skin of his neck.

“Nothing.. Just- I was so nervous and it turns out you are too. We’re so lame.” Joshua mumbles back only holding onto Minghao a bit tighter.

“How did you know?” Minghao asks with audible surprise in his voice.

“I- I can feel your heartbeat? It’s racing.” Joshua explains sounding a lot more like he’s unsure himself. Minghao chuckles, slowly loosening his grip on Joshua.

“You could feel it? That’s embarrassing-“ Minghao mutters once they break apart only to trail off when Hansol thinks it’s a good time to be a twat.

“Haha gaaaaay!” Hansol wheezes from the hallway, phone in his hand possibly taking a picture of the hug they just shared. Joshua swears he can feel his blood boil, Hansol and the rest of the four others are sitting in the hallway just _watching_. Are they trying to embarrass him?

“Go away, ugly.” Joshua scowls, turning on his heel and shutting the front door at fast as he can but not without Hansol’s phone camera letting out a few picture shudders.

“Sorry about them.” Joshua sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck when he faces Minghao. His knees threaten to weaken when he realizes he has to look up at Minghao. He remembers Minghao only being an inch or two taller but sighs when he sees he’s wearing platform shoes. That fucker just wanted to seem taller.

“Don’t worry, they’re... funny?” Minghao pauses to think of something to classify his friends as— Joshua would’ve picked ‘batshit crazy’.

“I guess… more idiotic than funny but sure.” Joshua rolls his eyes earning a squeaky giggle from Minghao.

“You’re funny too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Joshua folds his arms and squints making Minghao only giggle more.

“We should go now, yeah? I want to take the great Joshua Hong out on a date right about now, how does he feel about that?” Minghao flashes another smile, one that succeeds in making Joshua’s heart melt a little bit more.

“I think… I think he’d like that very much.” Joshua pretends to think about it only to smile back with just as much enthusiasm if not more.

“Shall we?” Minghao says in a posh voice that makes Joshua laugh. He outstretches his hand to take Joshua’s. Joshua tries not to zone out at how long and attractive Minghao’s fingers are— _how the fuck are hands attractive?_

He shakes himself out of his train of thought and grabs Minghao’s hand. Minghao’s fingers interlock with his making his breath catch in his throat for a moment.

“We shall.” Joshua mimics back, and the two begin walking down Jeonghan’s driveway hand and hand to Minghao’s car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kekekekek DONT HATE ME FOR THE ENDING please God Please thanks... also this isn’t checked for spelling errors or anything like that cus i’m gay!!!!!!! anyways bye follow @xuminghao_o on twit if you don’t already ;)


End file.
